A Good Thistleclaw
by icefox425
Summary: You may have found yourself thinking once or twice that a whole lot of problems would be solved if Tigerstar were to be good, but I've dug a little deeper to his mentor, practically his father. Join us as the Warriors series is re-written. UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Indroduction

There is one cat in the Warriors universe that has caused, directly or indirectly, almost all of the horrific things in the Warriors series that have happened so far. One cat. That cat could be described as not exactly evil, but if you looked into the cat's heart, you would see darkness. Darkness that acts surprisingly well with the stupidity and recklessness in the cat's mind. This darkness has passed onto other hosts, and has multiplied throughout the clans. Fear and sorrow has sprung from the forest and lake areas, and the darkness thrives. Normal darkness, like that in Brokenstar, dies out with the cat who was it's host, only affecting a few cats who are alive in the lifetime of the host. The darkness in this cat, however, spreads like wildfire in a dehydrated forest; dangerous and deadly. One cat started it, and that cat is Thistleclaw.

Thistleclaw has caused so many things, affecting many cats. It's surprising that a cat of Thunderclan would carry the rare type of darkness. "Why not Shadowclan?", you would ask. That question cannot be answered by me, as hard as I try to. Fate is a strange thing, indeed. It chose Thistleclaw, so we have to accept that and move on. Here is a list of important cats Thistleclaw has either infected with darkness, or has caused indirect or direct pain or death in their lives:

1. Bluestar (directly and indirectly)

2. Snowfur (directly)

3. Tigerstar (infected)

4. Sasha (indirectly, through Tigerstar)

5. Hawkfrost (indirectly, through Tigerstar- infected)

6. Mothwing (indirectly, through Tigerstar)

7. All cats Tigerstar has killed (indirectly, through Tigerstar)

8. Scourge ( infected)

9. All cats Scourge killed (indirectly)

10. Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt (indirectly, through Tigerstar)

11. Ashfur (infected, through Hawkfrost and Brambleclaw)

12. Firestar (indirectly, through Tigerstar mostly, and Scourge)

13. Cats of all clans in war caused by Tigerstar and Scourge

14. Mistyfoot and Stonefur (indirectly, through Tigerstar and Blackstar)

15. Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze (indirectly, through Ashfur)

16. Blackstar (slightly infected, through Tigerstar)

17. Ravenpaw (indirectly, through Tigerstar)

Those are all of the cats I can think of at the moment, but there are probably more. As you can see, most cats are indirectly caused pain or death through Tigerstar. It is to be expected, though. Tigerstar was Thistleclaw's apprentice, and Thistleclaw was practically Tigerstar's father, since Pinestar abandoned Thunderclan for Twoleg life. Thistleclaw taught Tigerstar basically all he knew, and it was apparently a lot. Thistleclaw's personality and prejudices were passed onto Tigerstar.

I would like to raise the question of what would happen if Thistleclaw was born without the darkness in his heart. My answer, a lot of things. The warriors series would have to be re-written. That is this fanfiction's purpose is. To tell the story of a world with a good-hearted Thistleclaw.

* * *

**A/N: My first fic!! YAY!!! Sorry if I offended Thistleclaw lovers(if there are any). I was ranting with my friend, Froststar423, about how much I hated Thistleclaw one day. Suddenly, we started listing of things that would change in the Warriors series if he were to be good. We came up with a LOT of things that would happen different. Unfortunately, Brokenstar turning good was not one of them. It may take me a while to get up the next chapter, maybe a month or two (I have school and a tiny social life to keep up with), but I promise that updates will pick up in the summer. I will never give up on this fic though. I start a fic, it is guaranteed that I will finish it one day, even if it takes me several years. Bluestar's Prophecy is a must-read for this fic, since it will pick up on the day of Thistleclaw's apprentice ceremony, or somewhere around that time. Reviews or constructive criticism are accepted, but flames will be shunned. Hope you enjoyed! :D **

**Edit: I have taken out the theory part related to Scourge, thanks to you wonderful reviewers who have confirmed my theory. I haven't read the manga, but maybe I'll be able to borrow it from somebody. Thanks! :)**


	2. Prolouge

**A/N: Oh my gosh!!! I never knew how inspiring reviews are! Here's a shout out to ****XxFallenWarriorxX**** for being my first reviewer, and this is for you ****Snakefang:**

**. **

**Yeah, I'm still trying to figure out why your review was ".". The world may never know. But, anyway, I decided to make another chapter for the awesome people who reviewed. You rock! **

**Disclaimer: If I claim that I own Warriors, may I be pelted with cardboard-smelling candles for the rest of my existence. **

* * *

It was nighttime. The moon was shining down brightly, but the stars were not present. A cat was sitting next to a pool with rocks sloping down to it. She was staring at images being displayed in the pool with unconcealed horror. Her pelt was bristling, her claws were unsheathed, and her tail was poofed up. Another cat stalked down the sloping rocks leading to the pool, and the first cat turned to her.

"Bluestar, this is horrible! All of this death and destruction, all for nothing! There has to be some way we can change this!"

"Spottedleaf, you know that Starclan is powerless to change the future. All we can do is guide the living cats the best we can."

"I know that, but this is almost too much to handle! The cats of the Dark Forest are rallying and all we can really do is fight among the living, I'm tired of all of this, and who knows how powerful the Dark Forest cats are? They have managed to walk in cats dreams, and leave real wounds from the dreams! We can't do that! There has to be another solution than this endless cycle of good and evil that has started ever since Firestar came to the forest."

Spottedleaf hung her head, looking defeated.

"There just has to be something we can do"

"Spottedleaf, calm yourself. The cats of Starclan are meeting to find a solution. Try not to make an outburst. We will see what the extent of what we can do is."

* * *

The cats of Starclan were sitting around the Moonpool, reviewing what Spottedleaf had just seen most of them kept their reactions under a mask of calmness, but some of them were reacting like Spottedleaf. When the images in the Moonpool were done, the cats discussed in hushed and solemn whispers, trying to figure out what to do. After a while, Bluestar called them to attention.

"Cats of Starclan, you have seen what the future holds. As you all know we can not change future events."

Yellowfang stood up from where she was sitting, in a spot close to the west side of the Moonpool.

"Yes Bluestar, we have heard that many times. I have a proposal. Although we can't change the future, has any cat said anything about us not being able to change the past? I have searched into the depths of Starclan's powers, and have found out that we have the power to change one cat's personality."

Tallstar stood up.

"Yellowfang, are you saying that we can banish the evil from a cat's heart?"

"Yes, we can, but after that, we can do nothing more."

Spottedleaf spoke from her spot next to Bluestar.

"You do know that messing with the past is tricky business. If we don't choose the right cat, it could backfire on all of us. Starclan, make your decision."

There was gentle muttering among the cats, with some called out names of cats that they could change.

"Scourge!"

"Brokentail!"

"Hawkfrost!"

"Sol!"

"Tigerstar!!!!"

One snow-white cat's whispered choice carried across the Moonpool, and every cat heard it.

"Thistleclaw."

"Bluestar turned towards the cat who said that, searching the identity of the cat.

"Snowfur, why do you choose your former mate?"

Snowfur stared back at Bluestar, meeting her questioning gaze with her own sorrowful one.

"I've saw what he really was after I died, a bloodthirsty cat with darkness concealed in his heart. Wasn't he Tigerstar's mentor? A mentor greatly influences the apprentice. He was practically Tigerstar's father, since Pinestar left for a kittypet life. He was the one who goaded Tigerstar into attacking Scourge, who was just a kitten at the time. Maybe Tigerstar will be the better choice, but Thistleclaw caused much grievances and killed many cats in battle. Yes, Thistleclaw is my choice."

The cats of Starclan turned to each other, and saw the truth in each other's eyes. Thistleclaw would be the best choice. And so the decision was made. Thistleclaw's heart would be changed, hopefully for the better.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if I offended you Snakefang, but I checked the review on three computers, and all I saw was ".". My joking should not be taken as an insult. Le gasp! I actually got up the next chapter in no more than a week later than the story was published! YAY!!!! :D I have acknowledged that I was right, and the kit Tigerstar attacked was indeed Scourge. You don't have to confirm my suspicions anymore. I'll edit the first chapter. I'm not entirely satisfied with this chapter, but I suppose its good enough. If you have and complaints, or would just like to leave some inspiring words, click on the green button below! ****Oh, by the way, I got a poll up on my profile. Check it out and vote!**


End file.
